Don't Starve: Everything You Need To Know Wiki
Welcome to the Don't Starve: Everything You Need To Know Wiki If you're curious to learn more about the game; like the back story and how to play, you're in the right place! Don't forget to take your shoes off before entering... General Back Story DISCLAIMER: This may not be completely accurate, as I am adding elements of my opinions to the story. However, you ca count on the general idea. On July 26, 1904, a performer named William Carter leaves Liverpool, England to move to America. In America, he attempts to make a living by being a stage performer. Unfortunately, he found that it wasn't going the way he wanted it to, and lost his confidence. Later, he receives a letter from his brother, Jack. He realizes he misses his family and aims to stay with Jack, including his twin nieces, Wendy and Abigail, but finds out that they have moved back to England just a week before he had arrived. Without a solid place to stay, he tries to go to San Francisco for a second chance. Unfortunately, the train strikes a circus wagon at the Old Mill Crossing. Dozens are injured, and one man is missing, expected to be dead. The passengers tried to explain the man's description, and sadly it matched exactly William Carter. It was later discovered that this was the trains 1st crash, as the wheels were sabotaged, but no one knows did it. A day after the crash, William writes a letter to Jack revealing that he is alive and currently planning to explore the deserts, as there was a strange feeling containing the area. He never got the response, but decided to leave soon enough. Surprisingly, he finds a book filled with dark magic, called the Codex Umbra. Exploring the possibilities of the Codex Umbra, he stumbles upon spells that could make him succeed in his career. As he was desperate, he "restarted' his life by applying the dark magic to his life. He resurfaces under the name "Maxwell The Great". Maxwell appeared to be summoning strange beings and writing about what he has seen. The more he got involved in this book, the more he started seeing things that aren't actually there. He soon set up an act in the city. He also put up an ad for an assistant with a curious demeanor and an interest in the mysteries of the universe. He later hires a young woman named Charlie, and they form a strong relationship on and off the stage. He sadly continues to dabble in the Codex Umbra, and keeps it very hidden. In a letter from Charlie, he learns that she will work on a finale when she gets back from her sister's house. On April 1906, The last day before their final performance, Charlie comes to Maxwell's apartment to check up on him and collect vital props for the performance. She finds the secret passageway that leads to his office, and finds crumpled papers, Scribbles on the wall, specific notes about things she didn't understand, and a book that looked rather full. At the same time, Maxwell is inside a painting, and can see what she was doing.She grabs the notes and reads them under the only lantern in the room. This attracts the attention of a shadowy hand reaching out of the ceiling in the next room. Maxwell uses all his strength to send the shadow back where it came from, just in time to save Charlie. She quickly collects his notes along with the props, and makes a hasty exit. After she leaves, Maxwell picks up her hat in regret that had fallen off while she ran out. The apartment is ransacked by the shadows.That night, Maxwell and Charlie meet for their final act consisting of Maxwell pulling the shadows out of the Codex Umbra. ''Maxwell instead finds himself and Charlie being pulled by the shadows, drawing them into another world. The next morning, a horrid earthquake hits the city and causes all evidence that Charlie and Maxwell were gone, and at the same time killing thousands of people. Maxwell is enthroned in this dark world but Charlie is consumed by the darkness. He discovers that he can manage this whole universe and turns into a type of evil overlord. In 1910, he is overcome by boredom and starts pulling in people from the world above, targeting people who shared his interests. This is the first scene of ''Don't Starve. Charlie becomes the main antagonist of the game and attacks when your character is in complete darkness. Latest activity Recources Knock Knock Quiet Illuminate Perplexing Curiosity Trapped Intorsus Regret Panic Remorse Ruined Category:Browse